Bro Time
by CBloom2
Summary: A little something born from reading a couple of Tweets by George and Richard regarding the Rugby World Cup. Contains slight spoiler for the next episode (I think). There may be a second chapter, but I'm not sure yet so I won't put complete just yet.


**So I haven't written anything for a week and I'm getting withdrawel symptoms - especially as there was no episode this week to give me inspiration.**

 **I recently saw a couple of tweets between George and Richard regarding the first England rugby match of the world cup so this little story was born.**

 **It will contain a small spoiler that I read regarding this weeks episode, but only fleeting.**

 **I don't own any of the characters that you recognise - as you know, I just like to get them out to play with sometimes.**

 **Bro Time**

"Yes!" Dr Caleb Knight exclaimed as he exited the screen that he was on and slammed down the lid to the laptop.

"Was there any need to be so rough with the computer?" His brother, Dr Ethan Hardy, remarked, looking at him over his glasses that had slid down his nose a little.

They were both on a rare break at the same time and while Cal had spent his time on the laptop, Ethan had sunk gratefully into the sofa with a steaming cup of coffee, "De-caf?" the older man enquired, watching as his brother stared into the coffee cup, his expression pinched.

"No, I'm fully loaded tonight - I need to stay awake..." he murmered.

Cal sighed. He felt sorry for his brother. He had spent months pining after Honey, finally asking her out after a painfully long speech to Noel - only to be dumped a couple of months later with a "It's not you, it's me" speech.

Although they were polar opposites of each other, they had actually seemed a good fit, but Ethan, not being a party animal and all, had obviously bored her quite quickly. Cal had wanted to hate her, but he felt relieved that she had had the courage to tell him to his face, especially as she had left her job in the hospital not long after to set up her own beauty shop.

Ethan had obviously been upset. On the outside, he seemed like the normal, easy going young doctor, that was coping with a broken heart quite well, but Cal, knowing him better than that, could see that she had not just broken his heart, but his confidence as well. Thankfully, that hadn't been evident in his work, but outside of work, everything else had suffered. He wasn't sleeping very well (hence the coffee), he barely ate, he went straight home after shift without even waiting for him, where he just sat and stared at the tv - he wouldn't even pick up a book.

He looked particuarly tired tonight, slumped on the sofa, his normally impeccable green scrubs creased, "You alright?" he found himself asking, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"I'm fine..." there is was - the usual answer to every question lately.

"Tough week eh?" Cal ventured, as he plugged the laptop in to charge up.

"Not one of my better weeks," Ethan agreed sadly, as he took a huge gulp of coffee.

"It will get better mate," Cal tried to reassure his miserable brother.

"Yes, I'm sure it will," Ethan sighed as he rose to his feet, rinsed out his cup then went back to work.

Cal sat for a few moments, shook his head and followed his brother out of the room.

A couple of days later, Ethan was still upset about how things had ended, and other people had started to notice. Noel, in particular, felt really bad about it, "He still looks miserable," he said to Cal as he passed him on the corridor, "I'm sorry Cal, for the way everything turned out."

"Noel, it's not your fault - how can it be?"

"I know, but she's my daughter..."

"And Ethan's my brother, but there's nothing that we could've done!" Cal insisted.

Noel nodded his agreement and went back to work. Cal, on the other hand, had a stop to make before he carried on. He stopped and knocked on Mrs Beauchamp's door...

That evening, Cal arrived home before his brother, who had become tied up with a patient, so he started to put his plan into action.

He had been shopping on his way home, for more than food this time. He laid his purchase out on Ethan's bed, then proceeded to make dinner.

Ethan arrived home about half a hour later. He hung up his coat and sat himself down on the sofa, he looked done in.

Cal came in, "Wow, you look...shattered. Go and get a shower, might wake you up a bit, then dinner will be ready."

Ethan agreed, pulling himself out of the comfortable sofa.

Fifteen minutes later, Ethan came into the kitchen looking confused, "What's this?" he asked.

Cal looked up with a smile as he set out the food, "That my dear brother is an England rugby shirt, ready for the World Cup."

"I can see what it is Cal, but why was it on my bed?"

"I bought it for you - to cheer you up," Cal looked sideways at his brother, waiting for him to blow his top. Instead, the younger man slipped on the rugby shirt and sat at the table, "Thanks Cal, it's great."

"I got one too. Thought we could watch the games together...get some beer and pizza..."

Ethan took a mouthful of lasagna, nodding his head, trying with all his might to look excited about it. In truth, he loved rugby, especially the international matches. He had been looking forward to the World Cup for a long time, but with everything that had happened recently, he was finding it quite difficult to find any enthusiasm for it. As he carried on eating, he was so lost in his own world that he nearly missed what Cal said next, "Or...we could go Twickenham and watch the first match live..."

Cal couldn't help the smirk on his face as he watched his brother digest what he had just said. His brothers eyes became as wide as saucers, "What did you just say?" he asked guardedly.

"I said that we could go and watch the first match live," Cal repeated, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Go on..." Ethan stammered.

Cal placed an envelope on the table. He watched in amusement as the younger man picked it up and looked inside. He saw the moment when Ethan actually understood what he had been telling him, "You've got tickets..."

"Yes my dear brother, I have. First match of the World Cup. England v Fiji at Twickenham, plus we are staying the night in a nearby hotel so that we can just kick back and relax," Cal told him as he sat back in his chair.

"But I'm on the rota..."

"I've squared it with Connie - put a couple of days holiday in for both of us. She gave me a bit of a hard time about her two best doctors being off at the same time, but I managed to persuade her that it would be in her best interests."

"I can imagine," Ethan shuddered.

Cal laughed, "So what do you say little brother? You fancy it?"

Ethan nodded, shook his head, he didn't quite know what to do, "Why did you do this? I mean we never even discussed anything like this."

Cal's smile slowly dropped, "Look, I don't want to dwell, but you've had a rubbish couple of weeks. I know how down you've been. You've covered it up well at work, but I'm your brother, I know...Yes I wanted to cheer you up, but I also thought that it would be a great opportunity for some 'bro' time - plus you deserve it."

Ethan looked really touched by Cal's words, "I'm sorry for being so...so...miserable and useless. I should be used to knock backs by now - but I honestly thought that Honey and I could be good together..."

"For what it's worth, I thought so too," Cal told him honestly.

"But it wasn't to be. And at least she told me sooner rather than later. But this...this is just...you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble," Ethan told him.

"It's no trouble at all. We both get to watch something that we love, we get to spend some quality time together, it's win win!"

Ethan finally smiled widely, "Yes, yes it is. Thank you Cal...so much," he felt his throat closing up slightly with emotion.

Cal felt a shiver of satisfaction flow through him as he picked up his glass and held it up for his brother to touch his glass as if it was a toast, "To England," he said.

"To England," Ethan replied happily, "So are you going to get your shirt on then?"

 **So that's it. I might do another chapter after the match on Friday, but I don't know yet. Hope you liked it.**

 **Come on England! (And Scotland, Ireland and Wales!)**


End file.
